A new adventure
by Kula2Kuran
Summary: With a new mission comes a new adventure, winx travel to parallel world to find an evil witch and to stop her but this new world is a disaster. Now winx with this world people cloud strife and his friends will fight against the evil.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Bloom and the winx walk inside the principal office. Headmistress Faragonda watching outside the window, as soon she realized that the girls have come she returned to face them and said "Girls thanks for coming I have an important mission for you".

"What is it Headmistress Faragonda?" Bloom asked taking a step toward principal.

"There is a witch named Firiya who have steel a forbidden magic spell book-"

Stella interpreted "Oh just great! Can't these witches don't know when to rest". Bloom ignored Stella and said "What was in that book Headmistress Faragonda?"

"A magic spell to travel to different parallel worlds. Worlds where we don't exist, the story of that world might totally be different" she turned to face the window again.

"Different story..." Bloom said in low voice.

"So what she wants with different world? " Laila said. "Going to different parallel world she might be able to find something that will make her more strong. Remember different story means there can be different types of powers".

"So what we have to do?" Bloom asked. Headmistress Faragonda turned to face the girls again "follow her and stop her ".

"But how the book is stolen?" Tecna raised her voice.

"We already have a copy of that spell you girls just have to perform it" principal Griffin walks in.

"So are you ready girls?" Headmistress Faragonda asked.

"Yes! !" Said the winx.

Few hours later, in the Alfea ground the winx were ready to go and had form a circle to perform the magic spell. They start reciting the spell till a portal starts opening. "Remember girls you might have to search different parallel world to find her!" Headmistress Faragonda shouted due to the too much noise of wind.

"Yes we will remember!" Bloom said.

Light spread everywhere making everyone unable to see anything. As soon the light vanished the girls were gone. "Good luck girls" Headmistress Faragonda said.

From the sky they fall to a deserted land.

"Ow! That hurts" Stella said standing up and dusting her clothes "can't we not just fall into better place!?"

"Can't you ever stop complaining Stella!" Musa irritatingly say. Stella made a pouted face.

"Okay... So where are we?" Bloom looks around and said. The area was a wasted land nothing but rocks and dead plants. No sign of people, town or water. Tecna take out her phone and start checking. "I am trying to check there are signals showing. If only I could hacked them we might be able get information about this world".

"This world, nature here is in worst condition. It's like someone has tried to destroy it but it's trying to recover" Flora touches the ground with a painful look.

"Could this be Firiya doing? " asked Laila.

"Don't know Laila but we will have to find out " still observing her surrounding.

"Yeah after we get rid of this bird or whatever it is. .." Stella shouted. They all turned around and what they see is big bird with four legs. It isn't a bird but a monster looking at them and ready to attack them.

"Winx get ready! Magic WINX BUTTERFLIX!"

The bird monster blast a wave of wind from its wings making the girls almost fly away. "hey watch it you ugly bird!" Stella shout on it while dodging it's beak attack "Eee.."

"it's not nature it's like the bird is infected" flora was starting to feel a headache. "Breath of spring" plants start growing out of the ground vines and start rounding up the bird. But the bird with jerk break it and eat it all. "oh know my plants!"

"Flame attack!"

"sunrise power!"

"morphix bolt!"

All hit the bird but it was hardly any injured. "our magic are not working on it" Laila said.

"i will try" Musa moved above the bird "sonic percussion".

"whk!" bird jerked.

"now girls attack together " bloom commanded. They all did a combine attack and the bird fell down.

"Yes!" they shout in enjoyment of there victory. But there victory was soon over when two new birds, maybe that bird fellow arrived.

"Oh no! More birds !" Stella panicked.

Bloom make an angry expression "we can do it girls!". Before they can do anything the trio birds blast a huge wave of wind that knocked the winx our. So do their transformation.


	2. Chapter 1: New power Materix

"This is bad" bloom lookup from the fallen place, the trio birds were ready to eat them up. Suddenly they heard the sound of a bike engine. "Someone is coming could it be an enemy?" Bloom thought. And soon the trio birds were cut into two, they turned into green color energy form and disappeared. The bike stopped right in front of the girls causing dust on their faces.

"Cough cough " they started coughing.

When the smoke of dust there was guy blond spike hairs and skin as white as snow. He was wearing black clothes, a single wolf earring, sun glasses and was holding a big sword in his hand. He put the sword in his back pouch. He took off his glasses and get off his bike "You girls okay?"

"Yes perfectly! " Stella stand up her eyes shining with excitement.

"Thanks." Bloom said.

"No problem. You girls don't look from this place?"

The winx got surprised by his sudden question. "Yeah we are travelers, we are new to this place. .." Bloom said.

"And where are you from?" He asked raising a brow.

The girls started to look at each other and then Tecna pointed to a direction "we are from there.."

"And there are many places on that direction which one?" He was getting suspicious of them. The girls were once again confused.

"If you thing I am going to fall for your lies then forget it. I am leaving" he get on his bike.

"Wait!" Bloom said. He was their only hope to get out of this place so the girls decided to tell him. "We will tell the truth but you won't believe us"

"Why?" He asked turning to bloom.

"Because it will more feel like a fairytale..." flora said. He look at her trying to guess what are they up to when his thoughts were broken by Stella who seems excited "Actually we are fairies!"

His eyes travel to her then back to bloom. "Okay I am listening."

Bloom started explaining that they are fairies and are here to stop an evil witch Firiya has a magic spell book which allows to travel between different parallel meaning worlds with different stories and the girls have came after her. They have to stop her before she destroys there world. "So in order to do that we need your help."

Cloud sign "Okay. I will help". Rubbing his temples, he murmured "Can't they ever leave me alone. ."

"Did you say something? " Bloom asked.

"No..no ..nothing " he panicked "we need to move otherwise more monster will appear"

"What more monster! ? " Stella shouted.

"Don't shout Stella! " Musa hitting on Stella head.

"Ow!"

"Looks like we need to walk from here. there is a town a few miles away from here I am going there you can come too." Then toward his bike, the bike was going to be a problem carrying.

"Thanks and as your bike -" bloom was cut off by Stella.

"We can minimise it " she cast a magic on the bike and the bike turned into key chain sized. Cloud was surprised he picked the key chain sized bike up.

"How would it get big again? "

"Just like it was made small. " Stella smiled at him.

"Hey guys shouldn't we be moving out " Laila said putting her hands on her waist .

"Yeah..." Cloud started moving to the town and girls followed him.

After walking few miles, Bloom asked "hey cloud why don't you tell something about yourself? "

"Not interested." Cloud said not even bothering to look at them.

"Hey! if you don't tell us anything how are we suppose to help you and your world " Laila said angry for cloud rude attitude.

"I didn't ask for your help by the way. It's your own mess that your trying to clean up "

"Why you!" Laila temper increased and she was ready to teach him a lesson but bloom stopped her.

"But bloom. ."

"No Laila he is right it's our mess and we have to clean it ourselves. " Laila back down.

"Too rude" Musa said.

"But look at the bright side, how cool and dashing he is and he is even protecting us monsters " Stella said.

"Stella is right he our only hope here fighting will not get us anything " said Tecna .

Soon they saw a huge hole in ground from which green light was omitting out. "I can feel huge amount of nature energy" flora trying to sense the nature. Stella was to exhausted she fall her knees near the big hole "I can't walk anymore, can we take a break my feets are hurting."

"Be careful if fall in it you might get toasted" Cloud stopped and turned his head to look at the girls then turned again. Stella jumped few miles away from the hole "yaks! I don't want my beautiful skin to get roasted the sun rays are already destroying my skin! "

"Why is there a big hole?" Flora looked worried.

"It's the sign that the plant was hurt here now it's trying to recover by collecting energy" said cloud.

"How far the town is from here?" Tecna asked.

"20 kilometres"

"What! It's mean we have to walk more?" Stella trying to stand up on her feet.

"Looks that way Stella" said bloom.

"Oh man! I wanna go home!" Stella was like she was about to cry.

"Home..." Cloud murmured remembering something. When suddenly some monster attacked them since cloud guard was down he was only able to stop the blast that was thrown on him with his sword but was not able to stop the blast that was headed toward the girls. The girls were able to dodge it but ground near the hole break causing them to fall inside it. Cloud who just saw them falling them in hole now a range of anger raises within him thinking it was his fault that girls have fallen. He turned around raised his sword in air and ran toward the monster "Aaah! !" With a slash he slice through the monsters.

Where as the girls were now floating in green energy they here whispers of someone calling them. Bloom opened her eyes "Where am I ?" She turned around and saw her friends waking up. She float toward them "Are you guys okay? "

"I think so " Musa said fixing her clothes.

"Where are we?" Tecna looked around oberving.

"Nature... We are inside nature" flora feeling lively .

"Nature? ?" Laila confused.

"Yes nature or you can say life stream where all the energy gathered" a sweet voice came from behind they turned and saw beautiful woman with long blond hairs wearing white dress with golden armer on it. She look at them and smiled.

"Who are you? " Bloom asked.

"I am planet Earth" said the woman.

"Planet earth? " Bloom and other girls looked confused. Seems like the woman was enjoying their confusion but decided to clear it up. "This is just a spiritual form of mine- " the woman was interpreted by Stella.

"Your spiritual form is just as beautiful as you really are planet earth."

"Yes but that was in the past now I am just a wasted land I am too much injured that it might take centuries to recover "

"Injury...Cloud did say something about the planet being injured " bloom said while thinking.

"Oh yes him my savoir or protector of mine."

"Savoir! ?" The girls said together.

"Oh dear fairies! I need your help for protecting me and my savoir."

"Sure we will! Right girls? " Bloom asked to the other girls. "Yes we will!"

"Thank you now I will show you the story of mine "

The woman moved a side and images started displaying like they were watching a projector movie. The movie start by showing 2000 years before something fall on the planet creating a big injury on it. They saw people called ancient trying to heal the planet, getting infected by the Alien virus then turning into monsters, few ancient sealing the alien away. After many years some people of shinra company found the alien and name it JENOVA, scientists use them to create SOLDIERS, one of them was the strongest name Sephiroth, destroyed a village realizing who he truely was other Soldier tried to stopped him but was defeated then came cloud who tried to kill sephiroth and got stabbed. Then came shinra scientist took both of them for experiment. 5 years later, both of them escape one died and cloud survived. Then they saw sephiroth controlling cloud, summoning meteor. Cloud defeating sephiroth and the meteor was stopped by the planet itself. The images ended and the girls were in shock to see this horrified story.

"So now you know the whole story will you help? "

"Of course we will -" bloom said.

"But our powers won't work here" said Stella.

"About that... here your new power" she send materia toward them and each materia get absorbed in each girl body "I hope this help." She smiled at the girls.

The transform into Materix. They flying out of the hole the woman said her last words "please look at him ."

Cloud who was sitting near the hole cursing himself soon sense someone coming. He stand up and turned toward the hole in defence stance. He felt relieved to saw the fairy girls.

"Hey cloud! Did you missed us!?" Bloom said and cloud smirked.


	3. Chapter 2: Hello Edge

The winx and Cloud finally reached the town called edge. "Quite ugly town -" bloom elbowed Stella who was observing the town "Stella quiet..." Bloom whispered. Cloud return around and take out something from his pocket and stretch his arm toward bloom "make it big again."

"Sure why not." Bloom cast the magic and the bike chain was back to the way it was before. He ride on his bike and said "our journey end here if you want help come to 7th heavens or else you can go anywhere you want." He started his bike and drove in the town. The girls was stunned as they watched him go.

"What now?" Tecna said.

"He really is one rude guy!" Laila folded her arm.

"After what he went through he had to act secure." Flora said.

"Flora is right and he did tell we can get help for him if we want." Said bloom.

"Yeah whatever! Can't we rest some where? My legs are killing me!" Said Stella.

"It's almost dark and I don't think we're going to find a hotel here. Maybe we should go to this 7th heavens." Said Musa.

"Yeah let's go guys." said bloom.

They finally reached there, it was a bar. "Do it have to be a bar ! Can't it be hotel!" Said Stella.

"Let's go inside girls maybe he can tell a place to stay." Said bloom as walk inside 7th heavens, all the others followed her.

It's seems like the bar was just opened as there were less people in the bar and there a was girl bartender but no sign of him. "She looks familiar" Musa said.

"She is girl from the story the plant told us." Laila remembered.

Bloom walk to the girl, she turn to her "Yes how can help you?"

"We are looking for a guy name cloud he tell us to come here for help." Bloom said.

"I think you must have mistaken miss." The girl said with a smile.

"No mistake, I will explain he help us get to this town. Could you please call him?"

The girl look suspiciously to bloom then to the other girls. "Okay I will call him." She went to the stairs and shouted "Cloud there are some girls here to meet you!" After few seconds a voice came "send them here." She walk back to bloom "go upstairs he is there... by the way my name is Tifa."

"Thanks. My name is bloom and these are my friends Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna and Laila." The girls say hi to Tifa and went upstairs.

Cloud was sitting on a chair doing some paperwork in his room, on the sound of footsteps he stop doing his work and looked back at the girls "how can I help you now?" The girls enter the room it was small has only one bed, a desk and a chair, they stop right in front of cloud. "We need a place to stay, do you know one?" Bloom said.

"I don't know a place like this... let's wait for Tifa she might know... In the meantime why don't you come with me. " he got up from his seat and went out of the room to another room, the girls followed him. The room was bigger from the previous room there two beds and enough space that can all stand comfortably. There were also two kids a boy and a girl that were arguing on something. The thing they were arguing was cloud of how he so cool or he too lazy to clean up his desk etc. Cloud was surprised to see them arguing about him. "Ahmm!" Both kids turned their attention to cloud.

"Don't you guys have better topic to argue about?"

"No way!" Said the girl.

"This is the best topic!" The boy said with excitement.

Cloud palm his head. "Why don't you both go out we have some guests."

The kids looked behind cloud and saw six girls standing smiling at them. The girl looked backed at cloud and narrow her eyes "how rude of you cloud! " she punch on leg "you didn't even introduced us!"

Cloud sigh. "This is Marlene and this is denzel."

"Hi!" Both kids said and ran out of the room but Marlene stopped at the door way she turn to look at cloud "when did you start making a harem cloud? Tifa isn't going to like it."

"Harem..." they all said, surprised by what the little girl has just said. Cloud turned red and shouted "Marlene!" She ran out of the room laughing, the girls started giggling. "Don't mind her." He massaged his forehead then turned back to his usual self "Why don't you guys make yourself comfortable here."

"Thanks" Bloom said.

After few hours, Tifa came in the room where the girls were relaxing. "Sorry for the wait, Cloud told me everything about you guys. You can stay here as long as you want." Tifa smiled at them.

"Really!? That's just great!" Stella eyes sparkled, she was quite happy that they don't have to move around anymore.

"But there is not much space here for all of us?" Tecna said by analysing the room.

"About that... We have an extra room but there is some junk... We can clean it and I will give you futons you can sleep on them. Sounds okay?" Tifa said.

"Sure anything is fine. Thanks." Bloom said.

Next morning the girls wake up and came down stairs, Tifa was making breakfast, Cloud was getting ready to go and both kids were eating their breakfast. On hearing the footsteps of them Tifa turned her attention toward them. "Oh good you guys woke up I had made breakfast for you..come and sit. "

"Thank you Tifa..." Bloom said. Stella hurried to the table and others followed her. Bloom stopped on her way and looked at Cloud who was about to leave "Cloud where are you going? " Cloud turned around "for delivery... If need anything ask Tifa." With that said he left.

Bloom went to sit down and eat her breakfast. Tifa served them breakfast. "This is delicious! " Stella said enjoying the favour.

"Yeah Stella is right I haven't eaten food like this." Laila said.

"Thanks." Tifa blushed a little. Denzel who just finished his breakfast asked the girls "Is it true that you guys are fairies? "

"Yes." Bloom said.

"And that you guys are from another world?" Marlene asked.

"Yes."

Both kids got excited "can you show us your wings?" denzel asked.

"Stop it you two if you have finished your breakfast go upstairs and do your homework." Tifa look at them with both hands on her hips. The kids got up and ran upstairs. "Sorry about that they always ask too many questions."

"It's okay." flora giggled.

"This is your bar right?" Musa asked Tifa.

"Yeah."

"So as a payment for staying we can sing song here."

"Yeah that way you will get more customers." flora said.

"No it's okay your here as a guest so you don't have to pay." Tifa said.

"No Tifa we are not guests but we are renters, we don't know how long it will take to find Firiya."

"Okay... but this place too small? " Tifa said.

"Then we will look for place I have seen some abandoned houses and building we checked them out." Tecna said.

"Okay Tecna. But in the meantime we can sing here right?" Said bloom.

"We need a starting platform anyway." Musa smiled.

Tifa finally give up and said with a smile "Okay you can do it. "

Soon they decided that Tecna, Laila and Flora will look for a place while bloom, Stella and Musa will set their music stage here. Soon it was night and the winx started there preparation. Bloom took the mic and **HELLO EDGE!** and the sound of the music soon can be heard in edge.


	4. Chapter 3: Search

Next day bloom decided that they should look for a place where they can perform their concert. She told Laila, Flora, Stella and Musa to look for a place while she will give a hand to Tifa and Tecna will try to locate Firiya. Day pass by and soon it was afternoon all the girls gathered to tell what they got today. Laila began "We found an abandoned church we can set our stage there."

"That was the only place where we found flowers and nature energy was so strong over there" flora said remembering how blessed she felt over there.

"The whole place outside edge is mess" said Stella.

"Okay so we will ask Cloud about that place if it's belonged to anyone" said bloom.

"Is it necessary because that whole place seems destroyed?" said Musa.

"Well there is no harm in asking" Bloom smiled.

"Hmm!" everyone nodded.

"Did you find anything Tecna?" Said Laila.

"Unfortunately no, it seems like she doesn't exit here."

"Maybe we are in the wrong parallel world!" Said Stella making a horrified face.

"No Stella, I think we are in the right place... Tecna keep searching we will find her soon" said Bloom.

"Okay."

Later that night when they have all finished dinner Bloom turned herself so that she was facing Cloud "Hey Cloud!" He looked up "Yes?" Bloom's heart skip a beat when she saw his beautiful blue glowing eyes. This was the first time she noticed the beauty of those eyes, they were showing ocean of pain & sorrow and she is drowning in them. As if they had cast a magic on her making her lost in them.

"Hey Bloom?" Stella shake her shoulder, interpreting her thoughts. "Oh... Sorry about that I wanted to tell you that we found a place for our stage it's an abandoned church but we want to make sure if nobody own it."

"Church you say?" Cloud lower his head a little.

"Yes" said Bloom.

"No you can't."

"But why?" Said Musa.

"I said NO!" Cloud banged the table with anger and went upstairs.

"What's his problem?" Said Laila.

"Don't mind him he is really passive about that place." Tifa continued. "That place contains memories of a friend of ours and he find peace over there."

"Sorry we didn't knew, we will look for another place then." Said Bloom sounding disappointed.

"No don't be sorry how about this! why don't you guys set it outside of the church? I will talk to him and I am sure he will agree." Tifa smiled.

"That's a great idea! Thanks a lot" Bloom said happily.

The next day after breakfast the girls asked Cloud for his permission which just give them by saying "Go ahead" in a low voice. Although it doesn't satisfied them but Tifa gave them the nod confirming it's okay. They reached there by asking someone for a lift because they didn't wanted more help from Cloud and Tifa, worse part was outside the church was too much mess, they will have to work extra hard to clean this up. After few days the stage was set Flora created a curtain of vines which hides the broken wall near the spring inside the church. Stella worked on making outfits and posters for their concert. Meanwhile others search for that witch but couldn't find her. They started doubting that maybe this was not the parallel world she went. Tonight was their performance which went great. Later after the concert winx were sitting with Tifa and Cloud enjoying their drink talking about stuffs. Suddenly a noise was head from outside, Cloud ran outside to check what was going on. He saw huge armed machines and monsters attacking the people and homes. Soon after the girls came outside too.

"What's going on?" Bloom asked Cloud.

"I don't know but we have to stop it."

Tifa came outside too Cloud said to Tifa "we need to leave! Get Marlene and Denzel. "

"Okay!" Said Tifa.

She went inside to get Marlene and Denzel. The girls got in position to transform.

"Ready girls -" Bloom was interrupted when they a machine heading towards them. Cloud took out his and slash it to the nearby wall.

"That was scary." Said Stella. She and the others were indeed taken by this action of him.

"So fast!" Said Laila admiring it.

"Okay girls no time to gloom around Magic WINX MATERIX!" Said Bloom

Soon after that Tifa came out running with children.

"Cloud why don't you take Tifa and the children out of here and we save the others?" Said Bloom.

"Sounds good" Cloud said.

"But how are we going to fit on this bike?" Said Denzel.

"I know" Laila said. Behind Cloud Tifa sat and in between them Marlene got fitted and in front of Cloud Denzel was placed by Laila. "All done!" she said.

"We will help the people" said Bloom.

"Meanwhile I will check this machine using my techno magic if there's any clue." Said Tecna. She started scanning the machine which Cloud knocked down a minute a go.

"Okay guys! Let's split up that way we can save more people. Stella and Musa go to the right side, Laila and Flora go to the left side and I will go after Cloud's bike in case anything happens. Tecna will join me later."

"Okay!" Said the winx.

It's for the best that I should follow them because I am having a bad feeling about this. If it's her doing then she will be after the people of this parallel world. Bloom thought.

They all went there ways. After few minutes Tecna found something, she quickly contacted the other fairies.

"Guys I found it, the reason they came here ."

"What is it?" Said Musa.

"It's Cloud! They are here for Cloud."

"This is bad I had a feeling about this. Girls merge back! Come at Cloud's location." Said Bloom.

"Roger!" Said the winx and all started moving to the told location.

Bloom immediately focus on the bike. Suddenly a monster attacked on them, Cloud was ready to use his sword even though he was having a hard time using it while driving with three people.

"Dragon heart protection!" A dragon surround the bike creating a fire barrier and a heart symbol was formed above their heads. The monster hit the barrier with a BANG! sound and landed on the ground hard.

"Flaming comet!" Bloom used another attack on the monster.

Cloud stopped the bike and Bloom came to him. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah thanks." Cloud turned his gazed toward the monster who was burnt into creeps.

"Oh no! We are not going to make it" said Denzel holding his head. Cloud pad on his head to calm him down.

"Don't worry Denzel we will make it out of here!" Marlene trying encourage him although she was frightened herself.

"This is getting no where we will move on foot it will more easier." Tifa suggested.

Soon all the winx arrived, Cloud and Tifa were confused.

"What's wrong?" Said Cloud.

"I scanned the machine's data and I found that they are here to capture you Cloud." Tecna said with concern.


	5. Chapter 4: Unable to protect

"Me?" Cloud said pointing finger to himself.

"Yes. I haven't figured out the reason but I am trying to trace down the main control system through which we can find out the location of the enemy" said Tecna.

"So we need to change strategy. Get all people to save place" said Bloom.

"I know a place! The church, we can gather people over there and then form a barrier around it." Tifa suggested.

"Tifa is right, the nature over there is strong we can cast a strong barrier." Flora agreed.

"Alright I will play a music that will guide all the people toward the church and will keep monsters away." Musa said.

"And I will spread light to help and guide them" Said Stella.

"So I will act as a deco to lead them out?" Cloud confirmed.

"Exactly! I will send data of your location to all the machines, that way they will follow in one direction and will them out the Edge." Said Tecna.

"Then we will work as his shield." Laila said looking Bloom.

"Yeah!" Bloom replied.

"Cloud be careful." Said Tifa with a worry look.

"Promise Cloud you will come back." Said Marlene holding Cloud's hand. He bend down to her level and said "I will."

Denzel remains quiet looking down, feeling upset. Cloud was about to say something but was interrupted by Tecna. "We better hurry."

Tifa and the kids went with Flora. Cloud ride on the bike, started the engine and went the other way. Musa went high in sky and cast her magic.

"Sweet melody!" A sweet and soft music reaches to each person's ears and they started following it. It was like they were hypnotized by the music.

"Glowing bubbles!" Many bubbles appeared in the sky and begin to glow like bulbs. The light spread throughout the Edge some monster got distracted because of it.

Soon Flora reached the destined place with Tifa and the kids. Few people has gathered over there. "4 Pillars!" Strong Vines came out from four side of the church, each connecting with other through a thin wall.

"This should do fine it will only allow humans to pass" said Flora.

"That's great!" Tifa sighs.

* * *

On the hand, Cloud drives his ways in the ally to avoid people from getting hurt. Bloom flied on the right side while Laila was flying on the left side of the bike, Tecna was behind the bike.

"To lead all the machines out of here i need a map but i don't have Edge's map if i can just find -" Cloud interrupted Tecna.

"I know someone" Tecna look up from her device she was using "i have their number in my phone" he continued. He tossed his phone to Tecna "Reeve Tuesti is the name". She checked the number put it in her device. She move forward and put the device on the bike's head, the device got attached to the metal. Now the device was directly facing him.

Meanwhile on WRO's side, Reeve's cellphone began to rang, he became suspicious on the unknown call which has no caller ID number. He told an employee to connect it to the system to check the caller ID number. They connected it and soon on the main screen a face popped up of an ex-Soldier and the planet hero...Cloud!

"Took long to pick up" said Cloud unconcern of their surprise.

"Cloud what's going on?" Reeve asked. He had too many questions that he wanted to ask like what were those things that were flying next to him and many others but Cloud wasn't in the mood too, so he said "I will tell you later about this first send a map of Edge to this ID number".

"But Cloud -"

"We don't have much time hurry up and send a map."

"Alright..."

"Thanks I know to you would." The call ended.

They were all confused, an employee asked "Should we send?"

Reeve was massaging his temples "Go ahead". _What's going on Cloud and what are you thinking? I hope he will be fine_ he thought and then sighs "He sure give surprises".

* * *

Tecna holding the device "I got the map!" she exclaimed.

"Good! Now to work on the plan." said Bloom.

Their plan was simple find the shortest way out of Edge then send the data of their location to all machines, protect Cloud throughout the way out of Edge and their plan worked. Soon all the machines that were spread in Edge came after them some monsters started to follow them too.

"Oh no! they are gaining on us we need to go faster" Laila said looking back at the enemies.

"We can't go any faster than this!" said Bloom. She was right their wings can't fly as fast as the motor bike.

"Then I will buy sometime" Laila stopped. They all stopped too.

"But they are too many!" shouted Tecna.

"I know so you guys better hurry" said Laila.

"Okay but don't go dying on me" Bloom smile.

"No I won't" she smiled back.

"Be careful" said Cloud. He started his engine and they went away.

"I will" she turned to face the enemies. She smiled to herself she didn't knew that behind the rude behavior was kind person and she was here to protect him.

"Ocean Net!" A huge net appeared, it was so large as it will cover the sky. Many enemies got struck in it but there were still many left. One attacked her from behind she was going get hit "Stars Rays!" Stars showed up in front of her connected to one another by ray of light forming a shield. She look around and saw her friend Stella.

"Need a hand?"

"Sure" replied Laila. And they both started fighting with monsters.

* * *

Flora was concentrating on maintaining the barrier but it's seems like the monster won't give up. They were in the way of people coming from outside and the protection barrier. Tifa couldn't take it anymore.

"I will make a way for the people outside".

"No you can't its too dangerous" said Flora in a worried tune.

"But I can't just leave them" said Tifa. She knew that she can't do much but some people will able o get inside. Marlene and Denzel hugged her they didn't wanted to lose her.

"Don't go!" said the kids. Tifa slowly removed them and bend down to their level "If I don't help them there will be some children that will lose their parents or some parents will lose their children do you want that to happened?" both shocked their head.

"So I will go out and make sure that won't happen Okay?"

"Okay" both nodded.

"Good. Flora take of them" she stood up.

"I will but you be careful too" said Flora.

"Don't worry this not new to me" she wears her gloves and made a fist. She went outside and started helping people. She felt a monster attacked from behind her she turned around and stopped the claw of the monster but he was to big. She couldn't take anymore pressure and there were other monster around too she was worried they attacked her from behind she won't have a way to escape, only miracle can save her now. And so a miracle did happened "Sonic Vibration!" a wave sound strike the monster she was fighting with. She saw Musa flying toward her. She landed next to Tifa.

"You okay?"

"Yeah Thanks" she felt relieved.

"No need to thanks we are friends right?" Musa said smiling at her.

"Yeah" Tifa agreed and smiled backed.

"Let's finished this"

"Oh yeah!"

They went to carry on helping the needy people.

* * *

Cloud drove his way out of the Edge,as they got out they were attacked Bloom and Tecna weren't able to avoid it both crash to the ground. Cloud manged to dodge his bike got crash and he landed on the ground with sword in his hand. He look at the attacker, a girl floating in the air smiling cunningly. He could feel dark aura from her.

"Firiya!" Bloom and Tecna recognized her.

"Oh so they send winx to stop me... Haha!"Firiya started laughing.

"Was this the women you were looking for?" Cloud asked. Bloom and Tecna were trying to get up.

"Who are you calling women!?" Firiya got angry.

"You!" Cloud said in an arrogant tune.

"You will pay!" she blast dark energy balls at them. Cloud divert them to sky while Bloom and Tecna cast a shield on them.

"Dragon heart protection!"

"Digit Shield!"

"Got you now" Cloud got surprised from Firiya's words. She attacked him but he blocked it with sword

"Cloud behind you!" Bloom warn him but the warning was to late. The dark balls he just diverted hit him on his head from behind he soon lost consciousness and fell into Firiya's arms. Bloom and Tecna moved toward her but they were late she was gone. There was no sign of her Tecna started searching Firiya using her device. Bloom fell on her knees, tears started welling up in her eyes. "We couldn't save him..." she murmured Tecna got to her side to comfort her she also knew that this was a huge for them.


End file.
